A Night Of Faux Beiber Karaoke!
Previous episode: A Cornucopia Of Chansey! Transcript Rotom is fast asleep next to Elizabeth, what's it dreaming about? Hmm.. The camera then cuts to Rotom at a karaoke concert with Justin Beiber Rotom: One last only girl.. one last only girl.. Justin Beiber: *sings high pitched crap* Rotom: One last only Ditto.. Justin Beiber: Baby, baby.. Rotom: YEAH I KNOW WHAT I LET YOU DOWN! The audience joins in. Audience member: It's Rotom Beiber! Rotom and Justin Beiber: BABY BABY OOHH Then the scene switches to Rotom singing "Baby" in its sleep The Jigglypuff duo stare at Rotom with a confused look from their Trainers' beds. Rotom (in its sleep): Ooh..ooh.. Everyone is asleep in sleeping bags but Ichiga was worrying so much she couldnt sleep. She was worrying about her lost parents and her missing brother She listens to Rotom mumble-singing that song. Ichiga decided to take a walk, Froslass had heard Ichiga's footsteps and followed her, along with Gordon who heard her walking to a lake. Meanwhile, Glorysia Melody was crying because her friends was at another city. Glorysia Melody: *sob* Why, Why? Rotom had a huge audience in its dream and was handed a year's supply of Poké beans. Justin Beiber invited it to his house after the concert. Rotom and Beiber rode a gold plated cadillac to his mansion. Rotom: How rich are you?! Back at Gordon and Ichiga. Gordon: Can't sleep, Ichiga? Ichiga: I was thinking about my family. Froslass: But aren't your parents dead? Ichiga: Yeah. Gordon: Team Rocket, they posessed your brother and killed your mother. Rotom is literally swimming in a pool of gold coins while eating a feast prepared by Beiber's servants Beiber: There's plenty more. On a table in front of the tiny ghost are plates and plates of foods such as roast quail, a chocolate fountain, fried durian, baked lemur chops, and foie gras. Beiber: Those lemur chops are irradiated so they're Ebola-free. Rotom eagerly Lycanrocs down the feast. Ichiga felt anger for Team Rocket. Ichiga: I can't stand Team Rocket one bit. Gordon: Neither can I. Ichiga: And I'm sick of them always stealing Rotom. Gordon: They only want Elizabeth's though. Emboar looked at Froslass as if they were talking Justin Beiber: My loyal servants prepared everything for my small orange guest. Rotom: Servants? Beiber: They're paid. Back at Gordon and Ichiga. Emboar: It's been a long road since I was a Tepig. Huh, Froslass? Froslass: Yeah. Gordon: Ever since I first met you at Professor Juniper's lab. Ichiga: And Venusaur, ever since Nurse Joy handed you to me as a Bulbasaur. Ichiga began to blush at Gordon. A flashback shows a Nurse Joy giving a Bulbasaur to Ichiga. Another flashback shows Professor Juniper handing Gordon Tepig. The Snivy in the flashback pouts. In the morning, Rotom wakes up, wondering where Justin Beiber is. Rotom: Huh? Where's Justin Beiber? Elizabeth: It was a dream. A Serperior slithers over to Gordon and Ichiga. Emboar: It's been a while since I saw you back at the lab. Serperior: I never lived at a lab. Ichiga: That's not the same Pokémon, Elizabeth caught Serperior in the wild on Akala Island. Gordon: Really? Elizabeth: Yep, I did. Rotom: I had a dream that I sang with Justin Beiber and he invited me to his mansion. Valona: We know, you were singing "Baby" in your sleep To be continued: Merry, Merry, Mischief Makers!